True Color Tests
by Jville
Summary: Final chapter Up!! TY for the reviews! Cody's exgirlfriend sets her sights on him again, as the team goes back for a refresher course.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of UC undercover. I borrowed them for a while. All other characters are mine and my friends. I have there permission to use them. This story was written to tie into the Fic Tests which was written by Sab (sweetangeldoball).  
TRUE COLORS (preface to Tests) By Jville  
  
It had been a few days since Sab came home from the hospital after being shot trying to save Rachel, her step-mother, that was going to testify against another drug dealer.* She and Cody had been out a few times but this was a special invitation from Elaina to go out for a night on the town with her, Frank and the rest of the team. They were celebrating Elaina getting the cast off her leg, from her plane crash** and Sab going back to work soon.  
  
Sab and Cody arrived at the restaurant to see that Alex and Monica had found someone to dance with already. "They can always find dance partners," Cody observed.  
  
"I've never been to this place before, it's nice," Sab said, looking around. She saw Frank and Elaina and pulled Cody with her to the table. "We made it."  
  
"Welcome! Have a seat, dance, whatever floats your boat," Elaina said. "There'll be live entertainment later."  
  
"Really at a restaurant? That's a little different," Cody said.  
  
"They're changing it to a dinner club. It was Maria's idea," Frank told them.  
  
"Maria? What does she have to do with it?" Sab wondered. Alex and Monica made their way back to the table. "Hi, ladies," Sab greeted them.  
  
"She's become part owner in it. This is what she's doing when she isn't playing Fed." Elaina informed them.  
  
"I thought she resigned?" Alex asked, taking a drink.  
  
"I changed her mind, we're running short of good agents, so I put her on part-time status," Elaina said.  
  
"Where's Jake?" Cody looked around for him.  
  
"He'll be here he went to do something," Monica told them.  
  
"Sure he isn't here, because of Maria?" Cody asked knowing that he and Maria had broken off their relationship.  
  
"He maybe a little uncomfortable but he knows she's going to be here, I told him. He said he'd show up." Elaina hoped he would.  
  
"At least Maria was up front with him when she told him it wasn't a steady relationship to begin with," Frank stated.  
  
"I think Jake was hoping she'd change her mind, but now he'll just have to move on and forget about her." Cody's comment was met with stares from everyone.  
  
"I guess you'd know all about that wouldn't you, Cody." Sab patted him on the back.  
  
"When does the party start?" They all looked up to see Jake.  
  
"Hell! Elaina started three drinks ago so we're all catching up," Frank told him' getting smacked playfully in the head, by his wife.  
  
"I'm alternating my drinks. They're not all alcohol. I'm going to enjoy the party, not be the life of the party," Elaina said, smiling.  
  
"Somebody mention us," Paula said as she, Dee and Heather walked up to the table. "We're normally the life of any party." Paula laughed.  
  
"Now the party will get good." Sab hugged the three of them. "Where are Bea and Rav?"  
  
"They'll be here. They had to go talk to Andy about the case."  
  
"I guess that means I read about it tomorrow." Elaina knew the report would be on her desk before Andy left.  
  
"Ok, Lady how about a dance to try that leg out?" Frank held out his hand.  
  
"That's why I'm here." Elaina took his hand as they went to the dance floor.  
  
"Jake, let's dance." Alex took him before Heather or Paula could ask him.  
  
"That was rude. I was just about to ask him," Paula pouted.  
  
"There are two guys at the bar looking this way maybe they'll ask you?" Monica waved to the men.  
  
"Don't do that." She tried to stop Monica from waving. "I want to dance with Jake, not them."  
  
Heather took a good look at one of the men. "The one on the right is all mine, until I can dance with Jake." Heather went over and asked the man to dance.  
  
"She's a brazen hussy, wanting both Jake and the best looking guy at the bar." Paula waved for the waitress, so she could order a drink. "If I can't dance, I'll sit here and drink. Maybe someone else will look good after one or two." Paula laughed.  
  
Maria was watching the table and the partygoers from a distance. "Maria when do you want to start singing." She turned to see Steve, the leader of the band, standing behind her.  
  
"I think we'll let them dance for two more songs and then we can do our thing," Maria answered.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell the others." Steve walked back behind the stage.  
  
Maria walked over to the table, when she saw Frank and Elaina sit down. "Hello! You all seem to be enjoying yourselves."  
  
"I don't know about anyone else but I'm having a great time." Elaina kissed Frank.  
  
"So am I," he said kissing her back.  
  
"You two are enjoying each other, more than the party," Maria teased.  
  
"Very observant cousin. Tell me how are you handling the bar and your little problem?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Don't start mothering me, Lainie. I'm doing just fine without it. I've been sober for years, I make one slip and you think I'm off the wagon permanently."  
  
"Well, pardon me, all to hell for being concerned about you." Elaina stared at her. "Nice to see therapy is working," she said sarcastically, knowing her cousin had refused to go.  
  
"I've got to go. I sing in a couple of minutes." Maria walked away. She smiled as she passed Cody and Sab.  
  
******  
  
Maria was introduced as everyone took his or her seats. "I have family and friends her tonight and I dedicate all my songs to them. I hope you all enjoy them." Maria's first song was 'How Do I Live Without You'.  
  
Elaina leaned her head on Frank's shoulder. "If she's singing that for this table, I'll bet you who it's for."  
  
Frank watched Maria's eyes and noticed she was looking at Cody and Sab. "My money is on Sab and Cody."  
  
"If my instincts are right. You have it half wrong. She's singing to Cody."  
  
"Your imagination is running away from you. Their relationship is no longer a problem, he loves Sabrina," Frank told her.  
  
"I think I know my cousin a little better than you do. She's up to something," Elaina insisted.  
  
Elaina watched as she sang the other songs that night and noticed that she did sing a song to Jake. She finished singing Frank and Elaina's favorite song.  
  
Maria came down to the table after her last song to talk to them. "Like my song selection?"  
  
"It was pretty good, I really like the first one that you sang for Sab and Cody," Elaina commented.  
  
"How did you know that it was for Cody and Sab?" Maria emphasized Cody's name.  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at them." Elaina pulled her cousin closer. "I should say him. Don't go there," Elaina warned her.  
  
Maria had a look of hate in her eyes as she looked at Elaina. "You don't know what you're talking about," Maria whispered and left the table.  
  
"I didn't realize she was singing to us. Did you Cody?" Sab asked him.  
  
"I did notice she was looking our way," Cody said.  
  
"If Sab had been looking up at her, I'm sure she would've noticed who she was singing to. I think it was sweet how she kept looking at you though, as Maria sang it," Elaina said.  
  
"Let's dance, Lady." Frank practicly picked her up out of the chair to get her away from the table.  
  
"What's this about?" Elaina didn't mind being held tight but he was over doing it.  
  
"I want you to quit being suspicious of Maria. The others are going to start noticing and you'll ruin the party," Frank told her.  
  
"My cousin is going back to her old ways. As a teenager she'd steal other boys away from their girlfriends, just as a sport. After she got them, she'd go out make it known and then toss them to the side. Just as she did with Jake."  
  
"She didn't steal Jake from any one. They just sort of happened," Frank reminded her.  
  
"That may be but I still say she's setting her sights on Cody." Elaina saw Frank giving her a disappointed look. "Ok! I'll drop it but I'm going to tell you I told you so, if something does happened."  
  
"Thank you for giving in." He kissed her then got an evil grin. "Want to put on our own floor show?"  
  
"I don't think so, maybe next time." Elaina laughed with him.  
  
Bea and Rav showed up as they were walking back to the table. "What did we miss?" Bea asked.  
  
"Nothing but Maria's floor show." Elaina received and elbow from Frank. "I mean stage show she dedicated her songs to us."  
  
"Well, that was real sweet of her," Bea said, sitting down next to Frank.  
  
"I asked him first Paula," Heather said.  
  
"You did not I did," Paula countered as they came back with Jake.  
  
"What is going on as if I didn't know?" Bea asked.  
  
"They both asked me to dance, at the same time. Now they're fighting as to who said it first," Jake explained.  
  
"Ok. Heads or tails?" Frank took a coin from his pocket. This started another discussion.  
  
"Ladies!" Bea called out. "I'll decide, Paula gets heads and Heather gets tails."  
  
"If it lands on the floor, I'll dance with him," Elaina said, taking another drink.  
  
Frank flipped the coin and it landed on the table; heads. "Paula, you win Jake."  
  
"Thanks Boss," Jake said as Paula dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
"Where is Dee and Monica?" Rav asked.  
  
"They found dance partners of their own at the bar," Sab told her. Sab turned to Elaina, "Thanks for the party but we're going to go home, my arm is hurting."  
  
"So soon? The night is still young," Rav told them.  
  
"My girl wants to go, so we're going." Cody informed, them as he helped Sab with her jacket.  
  
"Good night and drive safe," Elaina told them.  
  
"We will. Good night," Sab said giving Elaina a hug.  
  
*******  
  
The next day, Sab was exercising her arm to work the stiffness out of it. She had music playing and barely heard the knock at the door. "Just a minute." She turned the music down and noticed that it was about time for Cody to show up. "Did you lose you key?"  
  
She opened the door to find Maria standing there with a box in her arms. "Sorry, I returned my key."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sab took the box from her with her good arm and set it on the counter. "What's this? It smells good?"  
  
"I noticed last night that your arm was bothering you, so I had the restaurant cook prepare you some meals. Just some heat and eat stuff," Maria stated.  
  
"That was really nice of you but Cody has been cooking for me at night. At lunch I eat leftovers," Sab told her.  
  
"Well this way you can spend more time getting to know Cody better, instead of him slaving over the stove."  
  
"What makes you say I can spend more time getting to know him? I know him well enough." Sab was a little puzzled by her remark.  
  
"Well last I heard, you thought we had just dated. I was hoping he had told you the whole story by now," Maria said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean the whole story?" Sab asked wondering what she was leading to.  
  
"Well for one thing we were dating before he found me passed out.*** We had been dating for at least a month. It was after I got out of the hospital that we got closer and became lovers," Maria explained to her.  
  
"That's not what Cody said, he never lies to me. He may edit his stories but he doesn't lie." Sab was getting very angry.  
  
"I'm sorry Sab but its true. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. As a matter of fact, ask him if he prefers older woman, that's what he told me," Maria said with an evil laugh.  
  
"He said you never were lovers. You're just trying to break us up." Sab walked over to the door. "Get out of my home!" Sab yelled at her.  
  
"Honey, if, no, when I decide I want Cody, I'll have him. You see when you were in Montana looking for my cousin, I was all a lone with Cody reminiscing about our past. I know that he'd come back to me, if I asked him, too."  
  
Sab smacked her across the face and then threw her out the door. "Don't you ever, come near me or Cody again."  
  
Maria was standing in the hall laughing as Sab slammed the door shut. "Calm down she is lying to break you up, that's all it is. You know how she loves to play pranks. This is just one of her sicker ones."  
  
"Talking to yourself is a really bad habit."  
  
She had been ranting so much she didn't hear Cody come in. "Hi. I didn't know it was time for you already." She walked over to hug him.  
  
"You look a little upset. Something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing. Maria came by with some food to keep me fed while I'm recuperating."  
  
"That was nice of her. Did she stay long?" Cody asked.  
  
"Actually she just left. I'm surprise you didn't see her."  
  
"I took the stairs, she was probably on the elevator."  
  
"Well, I better put this food away." Sab put the food in the freezer. She had tears in her eyes and she wiped them before Cody could see them.  
  
"I can do that if your arm hurts," Cody offered.  
  
"It's good exercise for it." She kissed him for asking.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and change clothes. I'll be out in a few."  
  
"Why don't we take one together? It will save water." Sab kissed him. Cody took her hand and led her to the bathroom.  
  
* Truth Be Told.. By Sab  
  
** Songbird's Song..By Jville  
  
*** Hidden Secrets..By Jville 


	2. Back to work

Disclaimer: This fic is a beginning of a crossover to a friend's fics. We are starting to combine each other's. Please read the other fics by me before reading this one because it is a continuation of them. I do not own the characters of UC, I only borrow them. I do not own the characters of Maria and Elaina; they are my friend's characters. I do not own Andy Rawlinson or the TDHG's, they are my friends and they let me write about them. Everything else is my own.  
  
By: Sab A.K.A. SweetAngelDoball  
  
UC FIC: Tests  
It had been a few weeks since Sab had entered HQ, but nothing seemed to change. The nest and lunchroom were still intact, Paula was always making her coffee, Bea and Donovan were still going over cases together, and Cody was always waiting to greet her in the Operations Board. It had been a few weeks since Sab had been shot and returned from the hospital, but today was the day she was to return to work. Her shoulder was still a little stiff and she was still taking some meds, but other than that she was perfectly ready to go back to work.  
  
Sab walked into the Operations Board wearing her long leather jacket. The snow had melted away, but it was still freezing out. She looked at Cody who was staring at a computer monitor. He hadn't noticed she had walked in.  
  
"Ahem!" Sab coughed out to get his attention. Cody turned to face her.  
  
"Sab!" He jumped out of his chair and grabbed her. He pulled her close and gave her a small kiss.  
  
"I'm happy to see you too Cody, but it was only a few hours ago, that you left my place," Sab said as she hugged him back.  
  
"I know, but I'm glad you're back at work," Cody said, taking her jacket.  
  
"Sab?!" Another voice called out. Sab turned to see Dee and Paula.  
  
"Hey guys," Sab greeted them.  
  
"Your back! You're all healed and rested?" Dee asked as she gave Sab a hug.  
  
"Yeah, but I could always use a few more days off," Sab joked as she gave Paula a hug.  
  
"Ok, enough. She's my girl," Cody said as he pulled Sab back to him.  
  
"We know Cody," Paula replied, winking at him. Heather and Rav walk up to the group.  
  
"I see we got our little girl back," Heather said as she saw Sab.  
  
"Ha ha, I'm not that little," Sab said, getting another hug from Heather.  
  
"Well, you still are the baby of the group," Rav joked. "How's everything?"  
  
"It's ok, but you guys never came to visit me at home," Sab replied.  
  
"We would've, but we knew Cody would be taking up every minute he could get with you," Heather joked as she gave him a playful slap.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure she was getting better," Cody said as he wrapped his arms around Sab again.  
  
"Well we're glad you're back Sab," Rav said as Bea and Donovan approached.  
  
"Welcome back Sab," Donovan said to her.  
  
"Good to be back."  
  
"You can celebrate more later, but there are a few things we need to take care of," Donovan said as he leads the group to the nest. There Alex, Monica and Jake were sitting with Agent Andy Rawlinson.  
  
"Hey Andy," Sab said as she saw him.  
  
"Hello Sab. Glad that you're better," Andy said, getting out of his chair.  
  
"Andy is here to gives us news from the D.A." Donovan said as the team took their seats.  
  
"What news? He's not gonna congratulate us for a job well done, is he?" Cody asked taking a seat.  
  
"No. Quite the opposite actually," Andy said as he stood in front of the team.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well the D.A. has looked over your case files and was not too happy about how the last mission went," Andy explained.  
  
"What do you mean how it went?" Bea asked.  
  
"He was disappointed that one of the two main witnesses in a major trial was killed while under the protection of you all," Andy replied. "Plus the other injured."  
  
Andy was talking about the mission of when they had to protect two criminals, Logan and Rachel Dalton, Sabrina's father and step mother, who were to testify against a major drug lord, Lawson.  
  
"So what does that mean?" Heather asked in confusion.  
  
"It means that all of you, are going to be put into training camps at the academy for a few days to get caught up with your tactics," Andy replied. "You'll be reviewing what you do during a mission by different scenarios at the academy. It was actually mine and Elaina's decision to enroll all of you again."  
  
"Even Donovan and I?" Bea asked.  
  
"Especially you two. As team leaders we expect more out of you," Andy replied.  
  
"When do we leave?" Jake asked.  
  
"Early tomorrow morning on the Donovan plane," Andy answered.  
  
"Private plane? No way?!" Paula said, ecstatic.  
  
"Yes. Well, I'll see you all when you get back. Have fun getting up at 5," Andy said as he picked up his things to leave.  
  
"5? As in, 5 in the morning?" Paula asked.  
  
"Yep. Have a good sleep," Andy replied as he left.  
  
"I don't want to get up at 5 in the morning!" Paula pouted.  
  
************ Later that day Cody and Sab arrived at his apartment to have dinner together. "So you like being back?" Cody asked as he closed the door to his apartment.  
  
"Well, seeing as I was only back a few hours, it was ok," Sab replied as she plopped down on the couch. Cody sat down beside her, taking her into his arms.  
  
"I missed you so much," he said as he kissed her.  
  
"You saw me every night when you came to my place," Sab said smiling as she remembered, how he came over to her right after work and then didn't leave till the next morning.  
  
"Yeah, but then I had to do all that work by myself. It was just no fun."  
  
"Well I'm back now. I'm pretty tired now," Sab said yawning. She lay down on his chest and closed her eyes, where they lay in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Sab?" Cody asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Uh huh." Sab doesn't budge from where she is laying.  
  
"I was thinking, well, I've been thinking about the last few days. And well..." Cody hesitated to say what he wanted to ask.  
  
"What is it?" Sab sat up.  
  
"Well, seeing as I'm either at your place all the time, or you're here, I was kinda thinking... maybe we should...well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Move in together," Cody finally said.  
  
"Move...in...together," Sab repeated slowly.  
  
"Yeah I know, just forget that I said that," Cody said as he saw the look on Sab's face. "It was a stupid idea anyway."  
  
"No, it's not; I'm just surprised is all," Sab replied.  
  
"So you do like the idea?"  
  
"It's a big step, but yeah...I do like it," Sab replied, smiling.  
  
"That's great!" Cody said as he kissed her. 


	3. Quantico Here We Come

************  
  
"Ok, where are those two?" Rav asked about Cody and Sab, as she stood on the runway waiting for the plane to open its hatch to let them in.  
  
"Rav, there's things you need to learn about Cody and Sab," Paula begins to explain.  
  
"Sab is not a morning person and always needs a caffeine fix. Plus Cody always picks her up too."  
  
"But then you can't forget, if they leave together the night before, we know they'll be late," Heather added, winking.  
  
"I see," Rav said nodding.  
  
Elaina walked over to them. "Sorry about the long wait. They just had to double check that no ice would disturb the flight," Elaina said standing in front of them.  
  
"It's no problem. Better to have a safe flight, then no flight," Heather replied. "Besides, there are two that aren't here yet."  
  
"Cody and Sab? I'm going to get on them again about being late," Elaina said.  
  
"I hear my name being mentioned." Sab called out as she and Cody walked up behind them.  
  
"Yeah, you're late," Paula said, turning to her.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't here the alarm," Cody replied.  
  
"Ya, I'm sure," Paula said, as the plane started opening its hatch.  
  
"We'll talk when you get back," Elaina said as she gave Sab a hug goodbye.  
  
"Will do. Say hi to Derek and Sarah for me," Sab replied, returning the hug.  
  
"I will," Elaina promised.  
  
"Ok, everyone on the plane," Donovan said as he walked toward Elaina.  
  
Dee, Jake, Alex, and Monica were the first to board with Heather, Paula and Rav behind them. Cody and Sab walked on next. Sab stopped to look back at Frank and Elaina. She watched them as they say their good-byes and smiled. She hoped she and Cody could be like them soon. She turned and walked on board.  
  
"Lady, I promise to get you back for this. Don't know when or where but I will." Frank kissed her goodbye as he went to board the plane.  
  
************  
  
"Sab? Sab, wake up," a voice called to her in her sleep.  
  
Sab slowly opened her eyes to have Cody leaning over her. "What?" Sab asked, yawning.  
  
"We landed about five minutes ago," Cody replied. "You were asleep for most of the trip."  
  
"Oh." Sab got up and stretched. Cody handed her her jacket and helped her put it on.  
  
"You been thinking about what I proposed last night?" Cody asked as they head for the door.  
  
"Every minute," Sab replied, smiling as she walked down the plane's stairs.  
  
Outside were two vans waiting for them. Sab stood waiting for Cody to come off the plane. Once off she leaned her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.  
  
"Need more sleep," Sab whined.  
  
"Come on. You can sleep on the way there," Cody said as he led her to the second van.  
  
************  
  
"Wow, I don't remember the academy being this big," Sab said, as she looked up at one of the buildings. The team had just arrived at the academy and was ready to report in to get their schedules.  
  
"Not that big, we'll only be in one part of it anyways," Cody replied as he handed Sab her knapsack.  
  
"Thanks," Sab said, taking her bag.  
  
"Ok, as of now, Bea and myself are no longer in charge of any of you," Donovan told them.  
  
"So does that mean..." Cody started.  
  
"Don't even think about it Cody," Donovan glared at him.  
  
"Ok." Cody stopped talking quickly, Sab giggled.  
  
"As I was saying, I want you all to be very professional, don't treat this as a joke it isn't. I'm confident that you'll all pass the tests that they put you through," Donovan said.  
  
"What happens if we don't?" Paula asked.  
  
"You'll be put on probation. You'll be put through all the training again till you pass in completely," Donovan replied.  
  
"Great," Paula said, in a not so enthusiastic way.  
  
"Here's where you're going to be reporting to," Bea said as she took out a list. "Jake, Alex, and Dee. You three are to report to the tactical area. That's in the building down there." She pointed one of the bigger buildings.  
  
"Monica, you're in profiling and psychology to begin with. That's just upstairs in this building with the psychologist. Rav, Heather, and Paula. You three begin in the field. You're to meet Srgt. McKay in the grass field in an hour. Cody and Sab..."  
  
"Tech Ops 101, in room 207, right?" Sab asked, interrupting her.  
  
"Yes, how'd you know?" Bea asked.  
  
"Computer Lab. I never left it when I was here, remember," Sab said as she picked up her case that held her laptop. "Probably have Strickler again, too."  
  
"You do," Bea replied. "Well, we'll see you over the course of the few days and we will see you all back a HQ when this is over."  
  
"Good luck everyone," Heather said as they all departed in their separate ways.  
  
**********  
  
"Same building that I was in when I was here," Sab said as she looked at her schedule. "How about you, did they put us in the same building?"  
  
"Um...I'm in the other wing," Cody said as he looked on his sheet.  
  
"Man, they're keep us away from each other," Sab whined as she looked over his sheet. "Least we have the same schedule."  
  
"Won't be that bad. We can always stay in each other's room." Cody suggested as he pulled her closer.  
  
"We can't do that. We're supposed to be setting an example for the recruits. Plus there's always time after the training, remember?" Sab said as she gave him a small kiss. "Come on and help me put my stuff in my room, then we'll go to yours and then off to class."  
  
"And I thought I had finished school." Cody said as he followed Sab into the building. "How'd you enjoy school?"  
  
"Well considering that I never went to school, until the academy, it was ok. Didn't make many friends as it was," Sab explained as she turned to a door. "My room."  
  
She opened the door to the room. Inside were two beds, one on each side of the room, two desks, and a mini kitchen.  
  
"Home sweet home, for the duration," Cody joked as he set Sab's bag on a bed. "I'm guessing you don't have a roommate yet."  
  
"I doubt I will. It's the middle of the training period." Sab replied as she looked around the room. "Well, let's head over to your room."  
  
"I feel as if we're the oldest recruits here. This is going to be fun," Cody said as he held the door open for Sab.  
  
"Well, I felt like the youngest recruit when I entered," Sab told him. "I was lucky that I didn't have to go through the full training period. They let me graduate early."  
  
"Lucky you, I had to stay the whole period," Cody said as they walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Poor thing. It should be really easy for you this time. I doubt that much has changed since you graduated."  
  
***********  
  
"Wow! It's been so long since I've been in a dorm room," Paula exclaimed as she plopped herself on an empty bed.  
  
"It's good that we're in the same room. Rav and Dee are just on the other side of us," Heather said as she put her bag down on the other empty bed. "I wonder where the others ended up."  
  
"Bea and Donovan probably got master suites that all the professors would have," Paula joked, as she turned to Heather. " Sab and Cody probably got a private room together."  
  
Heather giggled. "I don't think they permit that here."  
  
"Knock, knock." Dee said as she and Rav entered the room.  
  
"Come on in," Paula said as she sat up.  
  
"Just wondering if you and Heather are ready to hit the field?" Rav asked as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"We'll head out in a minute. How about you Dee?" Heather asked turning to her.  
  
"Jake, Alex and I don't have anything till later today. I'm meeting them for lunch, then we'll head to class."  
  
Dee replied, "Did I just say head to class?"  
  
"Yeah you did," Paula giggled.  
  
"Man, sounds so weird saying that again," Dee said, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah, it does. We'll let's head out," Heather said as they all left the room.  
  
********  
  
"You ready to head to class?" Sab asked as she put down a computer magazine that Cody had brought with him for the trip.  
  
"Yeah let's head out," Cody replied as he and Sab went out the door.  
  
"First day of classes," Sab joked as they start heading down the hallway.  
  
"Cody? Sab?" a voice called out from behind them. They both turned around, to see standing in the hallway behind them, Maria. Elaina's cousin and Cody's old girlfriend.  
  
"Maria?" Cody asked surprised. "What are you doing here?" Sab and Cody walk over to her.  
  
"I'm here taking a few courses to keep up to date. My room is just down the hall," Maria replied as they approached. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Elaina wanted the whole team to go through some training again after a case went bad," Sab replied.  
  
"A case went bad, huh? That happens," Maria said. "Wow, it's just so good seeing you two again. What class do you have now?"  
  
"Computer Analysis with Strickler in the building next door," Cody replied.  
  
"Really?! Me too," Maria said, with joy. "Wow, what a small world."  
  
"Yeah, it is." Sab said with not as much enthusiasm. "Well I guess we have to head over there now. Don't want the Strick mad at us."  
  
"Let's go," Maria said as all three of them head out into the next building. Inside they walked to the computer lab.  
  
"The lab hasn't changed much," Sab exclaimed as she, Cody and Maria took seats in the back row of the lab. The lab consisted of rows on rows of computers with a main screen at the front for the professor. The class was starting to fill up with other people.  
  
"So where did you use to sit?" Cody asked Sab. He sat in the middle of the two girls.  
  
"Right here, actually," Sab replied as she started up the computer. "Let's see if they have re-programmed these things, since I've been gone."  
  
She put the computer into its set up mode, as she looked through the files to see one labeled TECHNO232.  
  
"What's in there?" Cody asked as he looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Just a bunch of things that I was working on during class when I always finished my work," Sab replied. "I guess they never cleared out the files." Sab continued to explore the file.  
  
"Find anything of interest, Miss. Kells?" a voice said from behind them. They all turn around to see a middle aged man standing there.  
  
"Strickler, how's it going?" Sab asked as she saw him.  
  
"I see that you've returned to us. I hope your second time through will be a more pleasant one, hmm?" He asked looking down at her.  
  
"I'm sure I can live up to my old ways," Sab smirked as he left the three.  
  
"What does he mean?" Maria asked, looking over to Sab.  
  
"Last day of exams he was using the main screen for an example. Unfortunately I replaced the example with an animation of him being eaten by a man eating computer," Sab said, giggling.  
  
"You didn't?" Cody laughed as he heard.  
  
"I did. I was bored and finished early," Sab replied. "Not to mention, all the hacking I did into his files for tests, work and anything else."  
  
"Welcome class to Computer Analysis. I'm Professor Stickler," Strickler began class. "Some of you don't know me, some of you do. And those who do know me know that I do not tolerate insolence. You'll also know that I like starting off the course with a major project that usually takes a few weeks to complete."  
  
"The project is always the most boring thing ever to do," Sab whispered to Cody.  
  
"Miss. Kells, would you care to tell the class what I do to punish those who don't follow my procedure?" Strickler called to her to make her be quiet.  
  
Sab stood up as everyone turned to face her. "Well from experience, you make the person write a forty page essay on a computer program that you must demonstrate to the class," Sab replied. "I must've done a million of those here."  
  
"Very good. I see some of my teachings have gotten through to you," Strickler said. "Sit please." Sab sat back down.  
  
"Ok, as I was saying, you'll be starting off with a major project. You'll be paired up into partners. Each group will be given a different topic, where they must complete the assignment by the 31st. This of course is in two weeks," Stickler explained. "Failure to do so, will bring down your final grade in this course or for some of you it decides whether or not you go back to work. Now, I have picked the pairs myself. Please listen for your name and sit together with your partner. Denis Miller and Steve Dakota. Jennifer Mack and James Marks. Travis Smith and Sabrina Kells."  
  
Sab quickly turned to Cody when she heard that they weren't paired up. She looked over at a guy who was starting to make his way over to them. He had semi long black hair that was wavy. He carried with him a case that probably held a laptop. He stopped in front of Sab.  
  
"I'm Travis." He held out his hand to her.  
  
"Hi. Sab," She shook his hand as he sat down in the seat next to her.  
  
"Caleb Forrester and..."  
  
"That's Cody, Cody Forrester," Cody interrupted him.  
  
"Alright. Cody Forrester and Maria Andrews."  
  
Sab turned back to Cody who had a look of fear on his face. Maria was smiling. 


	4. Best laid plans

"I can't believe he didn't pair us up," Sab said to Cody after class. "He paired you up with Maria."  
  
"Sab, it will be ok. He doesn't know our past. It's only for two weeks and is only a project. That's all." Cody said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Well I just don't like it," Sab said as she leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Do I detect a note of jealousy here?" Cody joked.  
  
"You two, did used to go out, ok. You can't help but think about these things," Sab replied.  
  
"Sab, key word. DID. That was in the past," Cody said. "I'm with you now and I love you. That's all that matters. Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Its not you that I don't trust," Sab said as Maria and Travis walk up to them.  
  
"This project is going to be so much fun," Maria said as she stopped in front of them. "I was thinking we'd get started immediately, so that we'll have more free time for other things."  
  
"Other things?" Sab asked looking at her then Cody.  
  
"Yeah, for like studying for other courses and stuff," Maria replied.  
  
"Oh, sounds like a plan," Cody said, looking to Sab with a look that says 'chill'.  
  
"Sabrina Kells, wasn't there someone with that name two years ago that brought down the entire computer system on campus?" Travis asked looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, there was," Sab replied, "That was me."  
  
"What?! Why'd you do that for?" Cody asked.  
  
"It was my first week here and some people were pissing me off. I had a bit of an attitude then," Sab said.  
  
"Like you don't now?" Cody joked as Sab gave him a playful slap.  
  
"You're a legend around here," Travis said. "Every person who takes this course talks about you."  
  
"Yeah well, had to keep up my reputation," Sab smirked.  
  
"Its gonna be great working with you," Travis said, smiling. "Someone who actually knows things."  
  
"Yeah, so I already have a project ready. So there's really isn't much to do but look over it," Sab said.  
  
"You're done already?" Maria asked surprised.  
  
"Strickler always gives out the same assignments every year. And that file I had saved on the computer has a few of them on there. We just pick one and we're done," Sab replied.  
  
"Nice. Well, since you guys are done, I think we should hit the library," Maria said, turning to Cody.  
  
"I'll meet you for dinner?" Cody asked Sab.  
  
"Yeah, don't be late," She replied as they kissed each other good-bye.  
  
"You two really close?" Travis asked as they leave.  
  
"Yeah, we are," Sab replied, blushing a little. "How about you? Close with anyone?"  
  
"Was. I just got out of a serious relationship," Travis said, in a bit of a saddened voice.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. What was her name?"  
  
"Brian," Travis said, waiting for Sab's reaction.  
  
"How long were you two together?" Sab asked. She had no reaction that he was gay.  
  
"Two years. You don't mind that I'm gay?" Travis asked.  
  
"Should I mind?" Sab asked. "I have no problem with that."  
  
"Oh, ok. It's just when I tell some people, they kinda freak out."  
  
"Then they're the ones that have something wrong with them," Sab replied. "Let's go grab some lunch, talk about the assignment."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
********  
  
"95...96...97...98...come on two more," Paula said to Heather. Srgt. McKay had them doing 100 sit-ups each. Paula had already completed hers, now it was Heather's turn. "99...one more...100," Paula said as Heather lay back down on the ground, tired from it all.  
  
"Ok, I'm never doing that again," Heather said, out of breath.  
  
Paula laughed as she sat next to her on the grass. "I think Rav can go forever." The two look over to her. She was doing her second set of sit- ups.  
  
"Yikes!" Heather said. "Man, why do have to do this in the cold? I'm freezing."  
  
"I have to agree with you on that," Paula replied as she curled up underneath her sweatshirt.  
  
"Alright, I'll be splitting you up into two teams, where we'll be playing a game of capture the flag," Srgt. McKay said as the rest of the recruits finished up.  
  
"Capture the flag? Isn't that a little childish?" Rav asked as she stood up.  
  
"Not the way we play it here. You'll all be armed with a paint ball gun and ammo," Srgt. McKay continued. "With your team, you'll plan a strategic plan to capture the other team's flag and return it to your home base. With the paint ball guns, you'll shoot the other team. If you get shot, you're taking out, just like in real life."  
  
"Fun," Paula said turning to Heather. "Hope we're on the same team, there's no way I'm shooting a friend."  
  
"Same here," Heather replied. The two turned back to Srgt. McKay.  
  
"I'll now read out the teams. We'll begin tomorrow and it should last for most of the week, that's if you plant your flag well. I want you to get acquainted with your team and come up with a team leader," Srgt. McKay pulled out a sheet of paper from his binder. "Alpha Team One, consists of Jason, Chris, Paula, Angela, Tommy and Jen. Alpha Team Two, Heather, Rav, Leah, Greg, Michael and Matthew."  
  
"What?! Bummer," Paula said, looking back to Heather.  
  
"Now, I'm going to have to shoot you," Heather said, turning to Paula who had her mouth wide open in shock.  
  
**********  
  
"Ok, so what about the power outage in the spring before you left?" Travis asked. He and Sab were chatting about the past at the indoor cafe on the campus. They had been talking all afternoon. By then she had heard pretty much all about his life. How he was the oldest of three kids. His parents were divorced, and he was on a full academic scholarship to Harvard, when he decided to become an agent. His parents weren't too keen on him being gay, but that they had learned to accept that.  
  
"That technically wasn't my fault," Sab replied. "Who knew that I could only bring in so much power before the fuses burst."  
  
Travis laughed. He was really enjoying her company and she was enjoying his as well. The two were becoming fast friends. Soon after, Cody and Maria came walking up to them.  
  
"Having a good time?" Cody asked as he hugged Sab.  
  
"Yeah, just chatting away. How was the library?" Sab asked as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Boring. I hate hardcopy. Give me software any day," Cody answered as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Well, I'm just going to drop these books off in my dorm room, and then I'll meet up with you guys, so we can go to the restaurant," Maria said as she left the three.  
  
"We can go to the restaurant?" Sab asked turning to Cody. Emphasizing the 'we'.  
  
"I think this is my cue to leave," Travis said getting out of his chair. "I'll see ya tomorrow in class."  
  
"Bye," Sab said as he left, then turned back to Cody. "What does she mean by WE?"  
  
"She knew of a great restaurant and wanted us to eat there," Cody replied. "I didn't think it would be a big deal."  
  
"Your ex-girlfriend wants to eat at a restaurant with you and your current girlfriend? Am I missing something here?" Sab asked getting upset remembering what Maria had said to her in her apartment days before.  
  
"I didn't think you'd mind," Cody said, in his defense.  
  
"Cody, you know how I feel about her. I thought we'd be alone tonight," Sab said, calming down a bit.  
  
"We've spent our nights together for a few weeks now. It'll be nice to go out with other people once in a while," Cody told her.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Come on. Cheer up. You know we still have to pick an apartment after we're done here," Cody said, taking her into his arms and changing the subject.  
  
"I know," Sab said as she kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Good. Now, I too, will be right back," Cody said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sab asked.  
  
"Where do you think?" Cody said, pointing to the bathrooms. Sab just shook her head as he left her alone. While she was waiting, Maria returned.  
  
"Where's Cody gone to?" she asked as she looked around for him.  
  
"Bathroom," Sab answered as she finished off her coffee.  
  
"Good, then we can talk," Maria said as she sat across from Sab.  
  
"Talk about what?"  
  
"Don't play stupid. Cody." Maria sneered. Her voice changing tones to a lower one. "Just because he's with you now, doesn't mean you can have him all to yourself."  
  
"What?" Sab asked in confusion.  
  
"You may have something now, but it's just an infatuation," Maria told her. "He still has feelings for me and I know it. I'm not letting you get in the way of that."  
  
"He doesn't have anything for you. He even told me himself," Sab said.  
  
"Lies. Whatever he told you," Maria said.  
  
"And what are you two chatting about?" Cody asked as he returned to them.  
  
"Maria says..." Sab started off, but Maria interrupted her.  
  
"I was just telling Sab that you better hurry, I'm starved," Maria said as she changed her tone of voice again.  
  
"Yeah, same. Let's go," Cody said as they get up. As they do, Maria glared at Sab, so that Cody couldn't see. Sab stared back at her.  
  
"On second thought Cody, I'm not feeling too well," Sab said, turning to Cody. "Can you just take me back to my room?"  
  
"What's the matter?" Cody asked concerned for her.  
  
"I just feel a little dizzy," Sab said as she put her head on Cody's shoulder. "Probably my meds again."  
  
"Yeah, we can go back. I'll order in," Cody said as he held her close. "Sorry Maria, maybe another time."  
  
"Oh, but Cody I really wanted you to take me," Maria pouted.  
  
" He said another time!" Sab snapped.  
  
"Sab," Cody looked at her.  
  
"What did I do?" Maria asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"Yeah, what did she do?" Cody asked, a bit angry with Sab.  
  
"I just wanna go lay down, ok?" Sab said, looking at Cody.  
  
"Alright. See you tomorrow, Maria," Cody said as they leave.  
  
"Bye," Maria stood there looking at the two.  
  
"What was with that?" Cody asked as they were out of Maria's listening distance.  
  
"I'm not feeling well and..."  
  
"Not that. Why did you snap at Maria?"  
  
"While you were in the bathroom, Maria said some stuff. How you still had feelings for her and everything." Sab told him as they walked inside the building. "I don't want you working with her."  
  
"Ok, Sab. This has got to stop," Cody said, stopping her from walking on. "I have told you before. We're just friends and nothing more. Will you please just drop it?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
**********  
  
"Ok, round to the corner of the field and turn right," Rav ordered over the headset. She was picked as the team leader for her and Heather's team.  
  
"Ok, in position," Heather radioed back.  
  
"Good, there should be someone guarding around the corner. Move fast and fire," Rav ordered.  
  
"Any idea who it is?" Heather asked, hoping it wasn't Paula.  
  
"I don't know. But you have to shoot before they shoot you."  
  
"Alright." Heather got ready. "I'm going now." Heather ran for the corner and waited a second before opening fire. As she rounded the corner she shot someone in the leg.  
  
"Hey!" Paula's voice shouted.  
  
"Shit!" Heather yelled as she ran for the wooded area of the field.  
  
"Heather?!" Paula shouts as she sees her run into the bushes. "I thought we agreed not to shoot each other."  
  
"I didn't know it was you. Plus you're on the other team," Heather called out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Still, you're not supposed to," Paula said waiting for a reply. "Heather?" Nothing but silence. Paula slowly walked over to the bushes to find that Heather had ran off. 


	5. Caught!

**********  
  
The next two weeks went by slowly. Sab and Travis continued to talk about their project and other things, while Cody spent more and more time with Maria in the library. This made Sab more suspicious, but she would remember that she could trust Cody. But then she'd also remember Maria's little chats.  
  
They were in the computer lab getting ready to leave as Stickler spoke to the class. "Just a reminder to you all, that your major projects are due tomorrow. You're all dismissed." Strickler said as everyone left for the day.  
  
"That means we're going to have to finish those reports tonight," Maria said, turning to Cody.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to edit the last one and then we're done," Cody replied as they head out the door.  
  
"We'll do that tonight then," Maria suggested.  
  
"But I thought we were doing something tonight?" Sab whined as she turned to Cody.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Cody replied. "Can we reschedule it for tomorrow night?"  
  
"Ohhh..." Sab whined even more. "But Cody..." Sab looked at Maria, who's looking right back at her.  
  
"Come on, not all of us are as smart as you," he said as he kissed her. "I'll tell you what, come over later tonight and we'll do something. Together. Sound good?"  
  
"Ok." Sab replied as she hugged Cody good-bye. "I'll see if there's anything I have to finish with Travis. See ya later."  
  
Maria and Cody headed off to the room to finish their work, leaving Sab standing in the hallway alone. She started to walk to the cafe as Travis ran up to her.  
  
"Hey Sab!" he shouted as he caught up to her.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Sab asked as she turned to him.  
  
"I just finished my part of the project and put it all together," Travis replied, a bit out of breath. "All we gotta do now is get ready for the presentation."  
  
"Well, we can do that tonight then," Sab suggested.  
  
"I thought you had other plans with Cody tonight?" Travis asked, a bit confused.  
  
"I just talked to him, he and Maria need to finish off their assignment. So I got some time to kill," Sab informed him.  
  
"Man! I wish I could have been as trusting with my boyfriend as you are," Travis stated.  
  
"Well, we've been through a lot already, more than most couples would go through," Sab explained as they head to the cafe. She remembered all the times with Dom and how she almost lost her life with being shot.  
  
"Wanna get a coffee?"  
  
"Perfect," Travis answered as they head out of the building. "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
"No, why?" Sab asked not turning to him.  
  
"You just seem, I don't know, a little distracted?" Travis asked as they get to the cafe.  
  
"It's Cody...and Maria," Sab confessed as they sat down at a table.  
  
"Well what's wrong?" Travis asked.  
  
"They used to date," Sab replied.  
  
"Oh. I see. The whole 'can I trust them together' thing," Travis said as a waitress came over to take their orders.  
  
"Well, it's not that I don't trust Cody, I do with all my heart," Sab replied.  
  
"It's Maria you don't trust."  
  
"Basically. What makes it worse, is that a few days ago she had told me that they still had things for each other and that I was just in the way of it," Sab explained.  
  
"Have you talked to Cody about it?" Travis asked.  
  
"He just thinks I'm paranoid. He knows I don't like her and that I wish they weren't partners," Sab said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"How serious was their relationship?" Travis asked as the waitress brought over two coffees.  
  
"That's another thing, I don't know. Cody won't ever talk about. But he says they're through and are just friends."  
  
"Then that's it," Travis said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"What's it?" Sab asked in confusion.  
  
"They're just friends. Sab, I have seen the way Cody looks at you," Travis told her. "He's nuts for you."  
  
"You checking out my boyfriend?" Sab joked.  
  
"Hey, he's pretty cute." Travis laughed. "But seriously, I don't think you have to worry much."  
  
"I guess you're right," Sab said as Heather, Paula, Rav and Dee walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Sab," Dee said as she joined them.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Sab asked as they all sat down.  
  
"Why don't you ask Heather that?" Paula said, with a touch of anger in her voice as she sat across from her.  
  
"Oh come on, it was just a game," Heather insisted.  
  
"Did I miss something here?" Sab asked, turning to Dee.  
  
"From what I know, Heather shot Paula with a paint ball in their Capture the Flag game in training," Dee said as she ordered a coffee from the approaching waitress.  
  
"That all?" Sab asked, turning to Paula and Heather.  
  
"We told each other we wouldn't shoot each other," Paula said, still looking at Heather.  
  
"Oy. Ok," Sab said turning to Rav. "I'm guessing, you were cool with it all?"  
  
"It was only a game," Rav replied. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. This is Travis, my lab partner," Sab introduced them all. "Travis, this is part of my team that I work with. Dee, Rav and the two fighting are Heather and Paula. I'll say in a few hours they'll be friends again."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. Sab told me a lot about you all." Travis says shaking their hands.  
  
"I'm sure she'd tell us about you, if we had seen her. Where's Cody?" Dee asked, noticing that they weren't hanging off each other as they usually did.  
  
"Finishing off his project with Maria," Sab replied, as the waitress brought over some coffees.  
  
"Maria? Elaina's cousin, Maria?" Paula asked turning to her.  
  
"Yeah. She's here to keep up to date with her training," Sab replied.  
  
"Cody's ex-girlfriend, Maria?" Heather asked.  
  
"YES!" Sab answered getting a little annoyed.  
  
"And you're trusting her with Cody? Alone?" Dee asked.  
  
"Ok, guys. I trust Cody. Alright," Sab replied as she sipped her coffee. "Now stop putting more ideas into my head then I already have."  
  
"Sorry, just looking out for ya, you know," Paula said. "Unlike someone over here."  
  
"Ok, if you two are going to continue arguing, I'm going to go meet up with Jake at the field now," Rav said cutting in.  
  
"What?!" Heather and Paula both said at the same time.  
  
"Jake is in the field working out with some other guys. I was going to join them later," Rav replied, winking at Sab.  
  
"Jake...working out?" Heather said as she looked to Paula.  
  
"We're outta here!" The two ran off to the field. Dee, Rav and Sab laugh.  
  
"I knew that would get them running," Rav said still laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Travis asks, not knowing what had just happened.  
  
"To get them to stop fighting, you send them to Jake," Sab replied. "Those two have one thing in common that they'll never argue about."  
  
"I see," Travis replied. "Maybe I should check him out too," Travis said as he laughed a bit.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess we should go finish our project," Sab said, getting off the chair. "See you two in 24 hours."  
  
***************  
  
"Done. Finally," Cody said as he stretched in his chair. It had been a few hours now and he and Maria were finally done their project.  
  
"Yeah. It was fun working with you again," Maria said as she got off her chair to walk over to the small fridge. She pulled out two waters and walked back to Cody. She handed him one.  
  
"Thanks," he said as he opened it and drank some of it. "Sab shouldn't be here for a while, guess I'll go find her."  
  
"Wasn't she going to find Travis and do some finishing touches on their project?" Maria asked. "Might as well just wait here for her."  
  
"I guess your right," Cody said getting out of his chair to walk toward the TV. "Wanna watch a movie? The Net is supposed to be on tonight."  
  
With his back turned towards the TV, he felt a hand slide down his back. "I was thinking about something different," Maria replied. Cody turned around fast, Maria was standing right behind him.  
  
"Maria, I'm in a relationship now," he said, trying to back off from her, she followed. He ended up hitting the wall behind him.  
  
"I just can't stop thinking about the past," Maria said as she slid her hands down Cody's sides.  
  
"Maria...stop," Cody said, he was enjoying her touch, but he couldn't do that to Sab.  
  
"Come on. She won't be back for a while. She won't ever know," Maria said. She kissed Cody on the lips passionately. He lets her but then pulled her off him.  
  
"Maria...I... I love her." He says hoping she would back off.  
  
"You used to love me. Why not bring that back for one night," She said as she slipped her hands under his shirt. "I know you want to."  
  
"Mar..." Soon her lips were covering his to stop him from speaking. He couldn't help but continue. He let her lead him over to the bed as she lay down on top of him. She started undressing him and herself.  
  
*************  
  
"So have you talked with him lately?" Sab asked as she and Travis walked down the dorm hallway.  
  
"We have, but I can't bring myself to forgive him," Travis replied.  
  
"I can see your problem. I mean I wouldn't know what to do if I ever found Cody cheating on me," Sab said, trying not to think about the two.  
  
"I mean, we were so close for two years, when I went to surprise him for a visit at his college. To my surprise I found him in bed with another guy," Travis explained. "Turns out he had been cheating on me since he transferred colleges."  
  
"You'll find someone new and will forget him," Sab said, sympathetically.  
  
"Thanks. You know, if I wasn't gay, I'd be making a move on you," Travis said as they get to the corner of the dorms. "Well this is where you turn. Thanks for listening."  
  
"Anytime." Sab said, smiling. "I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Cody is really lucky to have you." Travis stated as he turned to leave. Sab smiled at the complement then turned to head for Cody's room. As she approached the door, she grabbed the doorknob and walked in. To her surprise she saw Maria on top of Cody, on his bed.  
  
"Cody?" Sab said, in shock.  
  
"Sab!" Cody shouted when he saw her.  
  
"I see I can really trust you!" Sab yelled as she darted out of the room, down the hallway.  
  
"Shit! Sab!" He yelled after her, as he pushed Maria off him. He grabbed his sweater that laid on the ground and ran after her. "Sab!"  
  
Sab ran down the hallway in tears. As she rounded the corner she bumped into someone and knocked them over.  
  
"What the he..." a voice started to say but stopped. "Sab?" Sab looked down to see Travis on the ground. He noticed her tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said as he got up.  
  
"I...I just..." Sab couldn't speak as Cody turned the corner.  
  
"Sab, stop!"  
  
"What did you do to her?" Travis asked, stepping in front of her to block Cody from getting close to her.  
  
"Nothing. Sab, we need to talk," Cody said, trying to get by.  
  
"I think you did enough," Travis said, stopping Cody. "I think you should just leave her alone now."  
  
"She's my girlfriend and I need to talk with her," Cody argued as Maria showed up behind Cody.  
  
"Cody..." Maria called to him.  
  
"You!" Sab said from behind Travis. "You little..." Sab darted for Maria but Travis held her back.  
  
"What did I do?" Maria asked, innocently looking at Sab.  
  
"You damn well know what you did!" Sab yelled at her trying to free herself from Travis' grip. "Let me go!"  
  
"Not until you calm down. You two leave!" Travis said, pulling her down the hallway. People were starting to come out of their rooms to see what the fuss was about. Sab froze as she looked at Cody once more. Travis let her go as she walked down the hallway.  
  
"Sab!" Cody called out.  
  
"Leave her. You've already done enough," Travis said as he followed Sab down the hallway. Cody leaned his head on the wall as Maria put a hand on his shoulder. Cody shoved it off. Don't touch me again." He walked back to his room in fury leaving Maria in the hallway alone smirking. 


	6. Friends to the rescue

Travis walked out of the building to find Sab sitting outside on a lawn chair crying. He walked over to her and placed a lawn chair in front of her to sit down. She doesn't look up at him; she continued to stare at the ground. There is a long silence between them.  
  
"He said I could trust him," Sab said, breaking the silence between them.  
  
"It's going to be ok," Travis said, putting a hand on her knee.  
  
"No! It isn't. I'm now going to have to see him everyday at work. I'll have to live with how he was cheating on me and everything," Sab said as she started to cry again.  
  
"I think I should take you to your friends. It's too cold to be out here," Travis said, getting off his chair. He took off his jacket to put it on Sab. He held out his hand for Sab to take. She looked at it for a while then took it. He walked her to her friends' room to see them.  
  
Sab hesitated to knock on the door, so Travis did it for her. "Coming!" Someone shouted from inside.  
  
Paula opened the door. "Oh my god, why are you crying Sab?" Paula said as she sees Sab.  
  
"Cody...Cody and Maria," Sab said as the tears returned.  
  
"Come here," Paula hugged Sab. "Thanks for bringing her."  
  
"No problem. I'll see you later," Travis said as he let them take Sab. Paula handed Travis his jacket back then closed the door once Sab was inside. Sab sat down on the end of the bed.  
  
"Who was at the..." Heather said as she came out of the bathroom. "What happened?" She sat down next to Sab who is staring off into space.  
  
"Cody and Maria," Paula said as she sat on the floor across from the two.  
  
"I found them in bed together," Sab replied, still crying.  
  
"I'll kill him," Heather said, angry.  
  
"But I thought, Cody said it was over?" Paula asked.  
  
"I guess it wasn't," Sab cried. "I loved him."  
  
"It's going to..." Heather started to say.  
  
"To be ok? You guys just don't understand," Sab said, interrupting her.  
  
"What is it?" Paula asked.  
  
"After this training was over...we were planning on moving in together," Sab cried even more.  
  
"Oh my..." Heather said looking to Paula. "I think we should call Bea."  
  
"No!" Sab shouted.  
  
"I think its best we do," Paula said as she grabbed the phone. She dialed Bea's room number.  
  
"Hi, Bea. We have a little situation here," Paula then explained to her all that had happened.  
  
"Alright then... We will... Bye." Paula hung up.  
  
"What did she say?" Heather asked.  
  
"She wants Sab to stay with us tonight and she and Donovan will go talk with Cody tomorrow morning," Paula replied.  
  
"Ok. Good," Heather said turning back to Sab. "Come on, you should get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks, but I really don't want to," Sab said as she tucked her legs up to her chin.  
  
"Well maybe you don't, but I do. Now get that butt into bed," Paula ordered her, jokingly. It got Sab to smile a bit.  
  
"Alright, Commander Paula." Sab said as she headed for the couch in the room.  
  
"That's Srgt. Paula to you."  
  
********  
  
It was the next morning. Sab sat on the other side of the room with Travis, away from Cody and Maria. Travis had come by the room that morning and encouraged her to come to her final class. She had agreed.  
  
"Ok, settle down class." Stickler said to get the class to sit back down. "I have some news for you all."  
  
"Ok, I have looked over our progress and I'm canceling the presentations. You're all just to hand in your assignments. You'll receive your mark by next week," Strickler announced. "So please hand them in as you leave the class. That's all for today."  
  
Sab and Travis walk to the front of the class to hand in their project. Cody walked ahead to try and catch her with Maria following behind him.  
  
"Sab, can we please talk?" he asked as she turned around.  
  
"I don't think there's anything to talk about, do you?" Sab asked. Cody was speechless as Travis and Sab left the room with him to think about what he had done.  
  
Travis walked her to a waiting van in the campus parking lot later that day. "Well I'll give you a shout over e-mail. Keep in touch ok," Travis said as he hugged her good-bye.  
  
"I will. And Travis..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks," Sab said as she hopped into the van. Dee, Rav, Paula and Heather were already inside waiting for her. Travis shut the door and they were off.  
  
"So, I'm guessing we don't know if we passed or not till Monday I guess," Heather said as they left the campus.  
  
"A whole weekend without knowing; now I'm just going to die," Paula said as she leaned back into the seat. "Well don't wake me till we get to the airport, alright.  
  
"Yeah sure." Heather turned to Sab. "You going to be ok?"  
  
"We'll see," Sab replied as she turned her attention to the passing trees.  
  
The next half hour was spent in silence as the vans made their way to the airport. The flight was the worst for Sab. She had to get Heather and Paula to stop Cody from coming closer to her the whole trip. As the plane landed and they got off, Elaina and Andy were waiting for them.  
  
"Welcome back," Elaina greeted them as they all piled out of the plane.  
  
"Have fun in training?" Andy asked.  
  
"Heck no!" Paula replied. "Look at this blister I got from all the push ups they made us do."  
  
Elaina and Andy laughed. "Well it will go away. We're giving you all the weekend off," Elaina announced.  
  
"Alright!" Heather said as she pulled out her car keys. "Who is off to the club with me?"  
  
"Me!" Paula shouted.  
  
"Count me in," Dee said, walking over.  
  
"I wouldn't mind going out," Rav replied.  
  
"Good stuff. Alex, Monica?" Heather asked, turning to them.  
  
"I'm going to head home to sleep," Alex replied. "All my training has put me to sleep."  
  
"I'm with her. I'll catch you on Monday," Monica said as she headed for her car and Alex to hers.  
  
"How about you Sab?" Paula asked as the others pile into Heather's car.  
  
"Sab can't," Elaina answered for her. "We have some talking to do."  
  
"Bummer. Well I'll talk with you this weekend and be happy," Paula said as she hugged her friend good-bye. Sab waved them off as they left. Cody and Jake walk by her. Sab turned away from him to Elaina and Andy.  
  
"Well, I'll go help Donovan with some of the luggage," Andy said as he left the two to talk.  
  
"He knows?" Sab asked Elaina.  
  
"Just that you are upset," Elaina replied, turning to go into the building. "There's someone who's eager to see you."  
  
"Who?" Sab asked as she picked up her things to follow Elaina inside the hanger.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They walked inside Sab saw her friend and guardian, Allison standing by the door waiting.  
  
"Allison!" Sab shouted as she ran over to her to give her a big hug.  
  
"Hi Sabrina, Elaina told me what happened," Allison said, returning the hug. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Just then Cody entered the hanger and walked towards them. "Not here," Sab replied turning back to Allison.  
  
"That's fine," Allison said as Sab headed for the door.  
  
"Sab, please talk to me," Cody begged as Sab walked by him.  
  
"Cody, she needs some time to think," Allison said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tell her I'm sorry. I still love her. She'll listen to you," Cody said turning to her.  
  
"I will."  
  
***************  
  
"And that's when I found them together." Sab finished telling Allison her story of what happened the day earlier.  
  
"I see," Allison took in all what she has just heard.  
  
"Now, I just don't know if I should forgive him or go on hating him for the rest of my life," Sab said, leaning back into the couch.  
  
"Well, what have you been thinking?" Allison asked, taking a sip of her coffee that she had made when she had arrived at Sab's apartment.  
  
"My heart says to forgive him, my head says not to," Sab replied.  
  
"Don't they say that you should listen to your heart?" Allison asked, looking at her.  
  
"Don't they also say that you should use your head?" Sab said, turning to her.  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Well what do you think?" Sab asked.  
  
"As your psychiatrist or as your friend?" Allison replied.  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"Well as your psychiatrist I suggest you think it over deeply what you really want and also for you to schedule more sessions. But then as your friend I know how much you care about each other and I know you don't ever want t lose him," Allison explained. "I also know he doesn't want to lose you. You two make each other happy. I actually have never seen you happier." Sab sat there thinking about what Allison had said to her. "So what are you going to do about it?" Allison asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm going to sleep on it and decide in the morning. Thanks for the talk," Sab replied, getting off the couch to walk into her room to bed. She climbed in to lean against her pillow to think.  
  
Cody had been the only one that had always been there for her. He always defended her; he even stood up to Dom just so that he wouldn't lose her. He always made her smile and had brought her into his family. But then again he did go back to his ex-girlfriend. How would she know if she could trust him not to go back again? These things kept racing through Sab's mind into the late hours of the night. 


	7. Please Forgive Me

The next morning Sab walked into an empty HQ. She had come in early to try and get some work done. As she headed for the Operations Board she stopped to think. She thought about the time when Cody had chased her around the room when she took his package from him. The thought made her laugh. She then thought about the fun they had playing video games, when they were supposed to be doing work. But the thought of him and Maria together kept coming back to her, too.  
  
She walked into the Operations Board and turns on her computer. As she set down her case that held her laptop, she noticed a plastic case sitting by her computer that she had never seen before. She picked it up and stuck to it was a post-it note that read: 'PLAY ME'.  
  
Sab looked around to see if anyone was around but she was alone. She popped the CD into the drive and waited for it to load. When it was done, a play list loaded and music began to play. Bryan Adams 'Please Forgive Me' played through the speakers. Sab looked through the play list to see that it's every song that she and Cody had always listened to. That brought a tear to her eye that she wiped away. She leaned back into her chair listening to the music.  
  
Cody approached the doorway; he stood there waiting for a reaction from her. As the song ended, Sab stopped the CD and leaned back into her chair.  
  
"You don't have to stand there all day," Sab said, without turning around.  
  
"Sab, I'm..." Cody began as he walked over to her.  
  
"Don't." Sab interrupted him. "You did what you did. There's nothing you can do to change that."  
  
"But nothing happened," Cody said as he knelt in front of her.  
  
"But what would've happened if I didn't walk in?" Sab asked, looking at him. "Would you have done it or what?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know why I did what I did," Cody replied. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"You have no idea on how much you hurt me, Cody. I wanted to be everything that you needed and I thought I was," Sab said as more tears came. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
"No! You weren't. Sab, you're everything that I want. There's nothing more that I do want," Cody told her.  
  
"You know if I could, I'd change the past, but as you said. What's done is done. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
"I don't know anymore, Cody," Sab said as she got off her chair. "Maybe we just weren't meant to be." She walked out of the room into the main area. As she walked away Maria walked in. Sab stopped in the middle of the room to stare her down.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little girl friend," Maria said, stopping a few feet from her.  
  
"Not anymore. You won," Sab said, walking by her.  
  
"I won?" Maria asked turning to her.  
  
Sab stopped to face her. "Yes, you won. Now just go have Cody all to yourself, as you always wanted." Sab said as tears came to her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was saying. "I hope you two will be happy together."  
  
"We probably would, but I'm not going to find out," Maria told her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sab asked in confusion.  
  
"Meaning, I never did want Cody back," Maria explained. "Hell, I don't have any feelings for him, at all."  
  
"I can't believe you. Cody and I were happy together," Sab said, getting furious with her.  
  
"Honey, I did you two a favor," Maria replied.  
  
"A favor? Why on earth would you do that?" Sab asked.  
  
"I just wanted to stir up some trouble. What's better then seeing your ex split up with his girlfriend? I never did want Cody and really don't care much for him," Maria replied, with a yawn as if she was bored. "It was so easy, too. I had a talk with Elaina a few weeks ago; she told me how she was enrolling you guys into the program for a refresher course. That's when it hit me that I could have some fun."  
  
"What?" Sab was amazed by what she was hearing.  
  
"I enrolled myself into the program. When I heard that Strickler assigned the teams for the project, I changed his list with my own," Maria explained. "You two were supposed to be paired up, and me with that guy. I switched it around, so that I'd be alone with Cody. It was actually harder then I thought it would be. I tried putting the moves on him in the library, but nothing happened. I knew that when we were in the room it would be my last chance. And what do you know, it worked."  
  
"You little bitch!" Sab yelled as punched Maria right on her left cheek. Maria stumbled back holding her mouth. She removed her hand to see some blood from her bleeding lip.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Maria said in anger.  
  
"Hey!" Cody shouted before Maria could make a move. "What's going on?"  
  
"Your girlfriend here just attacked me for no reason," Maria said going back to her innocent voice. Cody turned to Sab and stared at her. Maria gave Sab a look that said 'He's gonna believe me'.  
  
"Sorry, I do believe you deserved that," Cody said turning back to Maria.  
  
"What?" Maria asked in shock.  
  
"I heard you two arguing and what you said," Cody turned to Sab. "Let's get some ice for your hand."  
  
"Hey! I'm the one bleeding here," Maria whined.  
  
"There are some tissues on the desk over there," Cody said as he and Sab walked into the lunchroom, away from Maria. "Just sit down."  
  
"I don't need your help!" Sab snapped as she grabbed a bag for her ice.  
  
"Then at least let me look at it," Cody said moving out of her way.  
  
"It's fine," Sab replied as she opened the fridge door. She picked up the ice tray with the hand that she punched Maria with and dropped the ice on the floor.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Let me help." Cody said picking up the tray. He put it on the counter and looked at her. "Are you going to let me look at it?"  
  
"Fine," Sab held her hand out for him to see. Cody looked at it to see a bruise slowly forming. He took it in his hand to check for any sprains. "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry, I think you sprained it," Cody said as Sab took her hand back.  
  
"I'll be fine," Sab said as Elaina walked in.  
  
"Why are you two making so much noise?" Elaina asked. "And why are you here? I gave you the weekend off."  
  
"Sab hurt her fist on Maria's mouth," Cody replied as he put ice in a bag.  
  
"I was coming in to do work to get my mind off things, but Cody was here, then Maria showed up," Sab explained.  
  
"Well, I now know why Maria ran to the bathroom," Elaina commented. "I want you two up in the office, now."  
  
"Alright." Cody replied as he handed Sab the ice bag. He followed Elaina to the office. Sab stood in the lunchroom for a second before leaving. As she headed up to the office she saw Maria leaving. Her mouth had stop bleeding, but she was still furious. She didn't even look at her as she past.  
  
Sab walked into the office and sat down in the other chair next to Cody. Elaina shut the door and leaned against the desk.  
  
"As we've told you before, we don't want your personal problems to interfere with your work," Elaina began. "Neither of you are leaving, till you work this out."  
  
"What is there to work out? He cheated on me, I'm upset, and that's it," Sab replied looking at the floor.  
  
"No, that's not it," Elaina insisted. "You two work this out. I'll be downstairs."  
  
She left the two to talk. They just sit there in silence. "So are we going to talk?" Cody asked turning to her, breaking the silence.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Why you won't give me an answer about forgiving me," Cody replied.  
  
"I don't know," Sab replied, still not looking at him.  
  
"Sab, listen. You know how I feel about you. You know I'd never intentionally hurt you," Cody said. "What else is bothering you?"  
  
"There's nothing else," Sab replied turning to him. "I'm just hurt that you did that."  
  
"There's something else. I know there is," Cody said.  
  
"There's nothing."  
  
"Sab..."  
  
"Fine! I'm scared, ok?" Sab said as the tears returned. She got off her chair to walk around.  
  
"Scared? Of what?" Cody asked as he followed her.  
  
"Scared that I'll lose you. That you might hurt me again. You have no idea what you made me feel when we were together," Sab replied through her tears. "You've been the only one, I have actually loved."  
  
"Sab, I love you with all my heart. Nothing can change that," Cody said as he wiped her tears away. "But if you don't want to be together, I understand. If that's what you're saying."  
  
"I don't want to be separated from you," Sab said as she kissed him. "But then I also don't want to be so close." She pulled away from him again.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying, I think we should hold back on moving in together and work things out," Sab replied.  
  
"Alright, I can agree to that," Cody said. "Should we tell Elaina that we worked a few things out now?"  
  
'Yeah,." Sab said as she walked for the door. They both walked down the stairs to find Elaina and Frank sitting in the nest.  
  
"So I see neither of you found the guns in my office," Donovan joked.  
  
"No, but we worked a few things out," Cody told them.  
  
"And?" Elaina asked.  
  
"We're gonna stay together, but take things slow again," Sab replied.  
  
"That's good. So we won't have any more problems here?" Elaina asked.  
  
"No more problems," Sab replied. "Or I'll go looking for those guns."  
  
Elaina laughed. "Good enough. Well, since you two are here, I'll let you in on your results."  
  
"You got them back already?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yep, but the rest of the team won't find out till Monday. This is just another load off your shoulders." Elaina replied as she opened a folder. "Sab, you and Travis received 96% on your assignment. Cody, you got 93%."  
  
"That's good. Would I be able to tell Travis of the mark, or does he have to wait too?" Sab asked.  
  
"You can go ahead and tell him," Elaina said with a smile. "Now go get some rest this weekend."  
  
"Bye." Sab and Cody both leave HQ.  
  
Elaina and Frank watched them leave together. "I hope they make it through this rough spot."  
  
"I think they will in time," Frank said.  
  
"Now all I have to do is track down my cousin. Have a nice long talk with her, though I doubt that it will do any good," Elaina commented.  
  
"Just leave your gun with me when you go. I really don't want to have to bail you out of jail," Frank joked.  
  
"Very funny." Elaina sat down in his lap and kissed him.  
  
*******  
  
"So...what would you like to do?" Cody asked as they reach the parking lot.  
  
"I have plans," Sab replied.  
  
"With who?" Cody asked.  
  
"Travis. We're going to go see a movie and some other stuff, while he's in town."  
  
"Going out behind my back?" Cody asked, getting a bit upset.  
  
"Relax Cody. Travis really isn't my type," Sab replied as a car pulled up in the parking lot. It was Travis.  
  
"He's not huh?"  
  
"Nope, he's actually more your type." Sab said, smiling as she walked over to his car.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Cody asked in confusion.  
  
"You figure it out. See you on Monday," Sab said as she hopped into the car. The two left the lot with Cody thinking about what she had just said.  
  
The End  
  
******** Artist : Bryan Adams Song : Please Forgive Me  
  
It still feels like our first night together It feels like the first kiss and it's gettin' better baby No one can better this I'm still holdin' on, you're still the one The first time our eyes met - it's the same feeling I get Only feels much stronger - I wanna love you longer You still turn the fire on. So if you're feelin' lonely.don't You're the only one I'd ever want I only wanna make it good So if I love ya a little more than I should  
  
Chorus: Please forgive me - I know not what I do Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do Please believe me - every word I say is true Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you  
  
Still feels like our best time are together Feels like the first touch We're still gettin' closer baby Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on - you're still number one I remember the smell of your skin I remember everything I remember all your moves - I remember you ya I remember the night - ya know I still do So if you're feelin' lonely.don't You're the only one I'd ever want I only wanna make it good So if I love ya a little more than I should  
  
Chorus  
  
One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love The one thing I depend on Is for us to stay strong With every word and every breath I'm prayin' That's why I'm sayin'.  
  
Chorus 


End file.
